Spider-Man Marvel Universe: Transformed
by Karl V
Summary: Spider-Man in a world transformed by an alien presence. A transforming robotic alien presence to be precise.
1. #1

Spider-Man #1   
By Karl V.  
Original Plot by Aldalin  
"Endless Cycle"  
It's a rather quiet night. Only a few robbers and muggers that I helped bring down. I think the boys in the blue could do without a certain web head tonight! Time to get back to...  
As his head buzzed like a loud alarm clock, a horrid blood-chilling scream broke out.   
...Business...Hook, line, and slinger!  
He swung to the scene of the shrill sound as a darting sensation went off in his head. "Well, there's the Spider sense again. I guess I can't clock out yet. "  
The fleeing woman ran right past the upside down costumed hero without noticing him.  
"Ok, I'm in for it if they don't spot me." He peeked out from the alleyway to witness a set of five bulky short robots walking in a precise formation.   
"Why me? If not Spider Slayers there's always the next version of Sentinels. I could use an X-team right about now, although I do have some extra Slingers I could call in."  
One robot glanced directly toward the hero. "Target Acquisition: Designate Spider-Man."  
I need to stop talking out loud. Spider-Man leaped right in front of the quintuplet of Sentinels. "The one and only! Can I help you boys with something?"  
"10% probability that Designate Five has taken the form of his adversary. Implement capture to eliminate all probability." One jet-black robot droned.  
"Uh oh, in other words," Spider-Man felt yet another alert sound off in his head, "move!"  
Spider-Man leaped out of the way of a capture net that sprung from the robot's hand.  
"Target has resisted capture. Factor raised by 20% probability." Another seemed to move quicker and faster towards Spider-Man.   
"You guessed it, I'm double the trouble and then some!" Spider-Man spewed forth webbing from his wrist on the optics of the Sentinels. "Now mind telling me who this Designate Five is?"   
"Webbing compound composed of various chemical compositions and not organic. Factor lowered to 15% probability. " The robots easily tore the webbing off their optics with their hands.  
"Okay, this is not good. Where's Arnold when you need him?" Spider-Man shot some webbing at the bottom of the Sentinels feet. They tugged at the goo for a moment and then regained their freedom.  
They still came lurching towards the web crawling hero. Okay, Spidey. Two choices, I can try and fight five robotic guards all by your lonesome probably get yourself almost killed, and find out what make these things tick. Or, give your self up in hopes they just accidentally release some information on this designate Five. Gee, hard choice.  
"All right, you got me." Spider-Man jumped once more in front of their path. "Test away."  
The five robots looked at each other as the one in the middle stepped forward. "Testing requires all Designates to be rendered unconscious." The lead construct buzzed.   
As Spider-Man's sixth sense went off, he looked down to see a dart in his leg. "Oh no..."  
After pulling the small sharp object out, Spider-Man fell to sleep as he heard only a few more words.  
"...Beginning...emit...0%..."   
  
  
  
Spider-Man awoke to a gathering crowd of pedestrians, one of which was the screaming lady.   
"Are you okay?" She whispered softly in his ear.   
"Ouch. I have a killer headache from that dart but I'll be fine. Did anyone take off my mask?"  
"No, I made sure of that. It was the least I could do." She smiled as she waved the intrigued pedestrians away. "Come on, just give him some air!"  
Spider-Man got up and shook his head in hopes of getting rid of the banging in his head. "Thanks. I don't suppose you saw where those misfit metal heads went?"   
"They took off in the air after they pointed their finger at you. I don't know what the heck they were doing but all the dogs in the neighborhood went nuts."  
Spider-Man rubbed his chin. "I heard something about emitting before I got knocked out. Well, I'll save that for later. This Spider has to get back to his web!"   
He leaped forward and grabbed onto a wall as he shot another string of webbing at a lamppost. He swung quickly all the way back home.  
The Next Morning...   
"WHERE IS THAT PARKER?" The infamous boss with a buzz cut yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Right here!" Peter rushed in as J. Jonah Jameson gave a deep stare at the boy.  
I wasn't late today! I wonder what's up the old...  
"TODAY PARKER!" Jonah opened the door to his office.  
Uh oh.   
The head of The Daily Bugle put down a plain brown envelope on the desk. "Go ahead open it kid."  
For once, Peter was at a loss. He never has heard the level of sincerity in Jonah's voice before. "What's this?" He grabbed it and pulled out a color photo.  
"Personally, I think it's a hoax. It has Eddie Brock written all over it." Jameson put his hands on his desk and lowered his head for a moment. "But with all these reports of armored guards and robots cropping up, my journalistic instinct can't avoid any possibility."  
BROCK! I wondered where he disappeared.   
Peter glanced at the photo. The picture had a bottom of a mountain with a military base that surrounded it. Peter did a double take as he spotted a peculiar large bulge sticking out of the mountain.   
"What the heck is that?" Peter turned it every which way to try and guess at the odd shapes.  
"You know for someone your age, I would assume you would know the tail end of a spacecraft when you see one. "   
Peter finally snapped out of his denial and tried to gauge the size of the ship. "If this is a mountain, then this thing has got to be huge."  
"It's a volcano to be more precise. Mt. Saint Hillary is what the note that came with it said. I want you to go there and confirm this. Personally, I think that Brock is trying to pull a fast one on me. But, this is something I can't ignore. Brock has never been one to not take advantage of the situation to make a name for him. He sent this anonymously."   
Is it me or is Jameson talking to me like I am Brock? It must be all that is happening. The old guy is about to crack.   
"Well, if it's a military base, I doubt I could even get past the guards." Peter explained to Jonah. At least, not just as Peter Parker, he thought to himself.   
"Well, you always manage it somehow Parker. I know your still friends with that web slinging idiot, so I suggest you use that to your advantage."   
Whoa, J.J. Jameson just told me to use Spider-Man to get a picture. Now, this is BAD!  
"Well, the plane leaves in an hour. I suggest you plan accordingly. And, Parker..." Jonah practically muttered the next words beneath his breath. "... be careful."   
"Will do chief!" Peter hastily departed back for home. He took the quicker route in his web swinging gear.  
  
Ok, it's obvious by now that Venom's involved. Jonah was right about the picture, it stuck out like a sore thumb to me too, since a photo is like a thumbprint to an experienced Journalist. I just need to find that symbiotic simpleton but I need to keep my day job more. I hate it when I have to make snap decisions. Ouch! Bad pun, even for me!  
Peter entered his room as he quickly put a set of clothes over his costume. As he grabbed the needed camera equipment, Mary Jane entered.   
"An assignment somewhere else?" She queried with a bit of sparked interest.   
"Oregon." Peter replied in a monotone voice.   
Mary Jane gazed deeply into her husband's eyes. "Peter?"  
"I have to confirm a photograph sent by Brock." The room remained silent for a brief and eerie moment. "It was a picture of a big spaceship lodged in a volcano."   
Mary Jane seemed a bit stunned by the news although she was accustomed to most things ever since she knew her husband was Spider-Man.   
"Any idea of who or what the occupants were?" She found herself open to the possibility.   
Peter bowed his head a bit. "I'm going to find out."  
Mary Jane grabbed her husband and hugged him. "I'll take you to the airport. And, you had better be careful mister or else."  
Peter briefly smiled. "Aren't I always?"   
The drive was a quiet and rather somber one. Mary Jane's smile picked up Peter every time but he could not help but think of what laid ahead.   
Peter's spider sense went off as the car came to a screeching sudden stop as Mary Jane yelled in panic.   
Peter looked ahead to see what the problem was. VENOM! And those five robots I met earlier are thrashing him!  
Before Mary Jane could say anything, Peter hopped out of the car and quickly looked for a place to change into his costume. Peter searched for a discrete area to change into his superhero persona. He spotted a nearby outhouse close to a construction area.   
"I guess they found Designate Five." Spider-Man swung in like Tarzan and grabbed the ailing Venom from danger. "Hey tall dark and gruesome."  
Come on Brock, I don't want you to go out on me yet.  
"It's about time you..." Venom passed out from the punishment that the Sentinels had dished out.  
Damn!  
"Designate: Spider-Man relinquish Designate Five immediately or prepare for termination." One of robots droned as it began pursuit of the two.   
"Sorry rust bucket but only I have rights to use Designate Five as a punching bag." Spider-Man twirled a line around the robot's legs as it landed on the ground with a heavy thud.   
The other four seemed to grow more intent on their new directive of eliminating the web-slinging obstacle as they moved faster and with more precision.   
"Uh oh, they've gone into second gear!" Spider-Man yelled as he evaded several laser blasts from the robot's hands. Spider-Man carried Venom in one arm as he swung away from the crowded area.  
Spider-Man reached a barren back lot area and placed Venom in a trash receptacle before the robots reached him.  
"Put Eddie where he belongs and now to do the same with those tin plated terrors." Spider-Man turned his attention toward the five robots that rounded the corner as if on cue.   
"Designate: Spider-Man, your interference with these Units' objectives requires full implementation of armament systems."  
"In other words, you've been authorized to use full force! It won't do you much good to find out where Designate Five is, if I'm dead."  
To the awestruck Spider-Man, the robots immediately stopped and seemed as though to think about his statement.  
Whoa boy, these things are not like all the others. They have a brain!  
"Designate: Spider-Man please divulge last known coordinates of Designate Five or face full..."  
"Yeah, ok. I can take a hint. He went that way." Spider-Man pointed in a general direction that led the Robot's away from the area.   
"Thank you for your cooperation. Search Mode Implemented." The robots began scanning the area with high frequency waves.  
Obviously not smart enough to know a lie when they hear it.  
Spider-Man waited until the Sentinels disappeared in the distance to retrieve Venom.   
"Peter what is that...." Mary Jane shrieked at the site of Peter supporting Eddie Brock.   
Peter quickly put Eddie in the back of the car, then entered the passenger side.   
"I missed my flight. Jonah will get a bit steamed but not once I tell him about the snap shots of those robots."  
"Mr. Parker, what about him?" Mary Jane gazed darkly at Brock then back at Peter.  
I think I was better off with those Sentinels, Peter gulped.   
"He and his 'other' took quite a few blows, I doubt he's in any position to be a threat. Besides, he is the one that contacted J.J. Jameson anonymously. "  
"Others.... Overseer...Five...Xenotech..." Eddie was incoherently babbling.   
Mary Jane grimaced at the sound of his voice. "What is he going on about?"   
"I don't know but I intend to find out."   
The drive back was eerie and foreboding as Brock continued to ramble in his dazed state.  
After Mary Jane pulled up, Peter grabbed Brock and helped him go inside. Peter put Brock on the couch.  
"I need to ask a favor. Watch him. Call in the Avengers or anyone else if he gives you trouble." Peter hugged Mary Jane.   
"Okay, Tiger. I'll do just that. But you owe me big time." She hugged back.   
Peter smiled from ear to ear. "I have to go back to the office and clear things up with old J.J."  
"And Peter, be careful." She kissed him passionately.   
"You too." He winked then departed for the Bugle.   
Mary Jane instantly picked up the phone as soon as he left.   
"WHAT? Parker these photos better be good or else the cancellation fee is coming out of your check." Johan hit the desk in a fit.   
Typical, Peter resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.   
Jonah shook his head and continued. "Well, your fortunate it works out for the better anyway. I got to thinking about Brock's picture; he must have found work somewhere. So I dug up all I could on him, and found a boatload of pictures shouting his name. They were mostly on those good for nothing magazines like National Enquirer. Then, I found these."   
Jonah put a pile of magazines on the desk. "All these are conspiracy theorist magazines, all of them had pictures or small stories from Brock."  
Peter watched the magazines tumble to the floor. "He's been rather busy."   
"That's not the half of it. All his stories or pictures had a location." Jonah pulled a map down with several red dots scattered all through out on it.   
Peter quickly noticed a small circle area that had no dots at all. He looked closer as he saw the state of Oregon and in the center of the circle a small triangle, which indicated a mountain or, in this case, a volcano.  
"Mount Saint Hillary." Peter read the name outloud for emphasis.   
Jonah nodded. "It's too coincidental if you ask me. Brock may not be that bright, but he knows how to pull a fast one. I don't want you to wait until tomorrow. Leave on the next possible flight and confirm this as soon as possible. This will be ground breaking news, and I want the Bugle to be the first to get it out."   
Despite Jameson's enthusiasm, Peter noted a bit of hostility as though Jonah wanted him to leave.   
"Is something wrong?"   
"Nothing, " Jameson lied through his teeth, "I want you to confirm it Parker. I don't want any ifs, ands, or buts. I want verifiable proof in my hands. Now, you're wasting time, GO!"  
Peter ran out the door as he replied back. "Yes, sir!"  
I wonder why this has Jonah so spooked...  
As Jameson watched the door shut, he pulled another photo from his desk.   
"For your sake, I hope this another one of Brock's tricks Parker." He let the picture fall on his desk, as he gazed at it with spite.   
"Because if you do confirm it, then you also will prove that you are that web slinging maniac."   
The photo on the desk was a shot of Spider-Man taking off his mask and revealing Parker's face.   
  



	2. #2

Spider-Man #2   
Original Plot by Aldalin  
"A Boatload of Consequences" Pt 1 of 2   
Through the starry night, a lone black spider spun his web to avoid the eagle eye of his enemy. As he continued to swing deeper into the great abyss and heightening his chance of no return every foot he went into their lair. For upon seeing his intrusion, the vigilant green soldiers would lash out at their prey without hesitation. Then, with wide eyes he caught a glance of a huge structure protruding from the volcano. A determined rush flowed through him, like a child's first visit to a toy store; he wanted to find what great new sights waited inside. He neared closer as the ringing in his head warned him of the infrared sensors, roving patrols, and security cameras. As he took the final leap, he muttered an altered version of famous words. One small step for mankind, one big leap for Spider-Man. He entered through one of the main engine vents, and was at a loss for words. He had to fight the urge to search every nook and cranny; a veritable smorgasbord of new trinkets and gadgets lay in wait for his scientific curiosity. The huge scale of the ship made him truly feel as though he was the eight-legged visitor interrupting the giant's night. He sighed in both frustration and relaxation, in frustration those that piloted this mighty ship were not present, in relaxation for the fact he would not be squashed like a minor nuisance beneath the great giant's feet. He stopped for a moment at one spot in the giant craft; he hung upside down for a brief moment. An odd feeling rolled through him like a Mac truck, it was one of déjà vu. He didn't know why it clouded his mind, along with the sensation that something was missing. Then, another sensation overwhelmed him, and he flipped a few times to put some distance between him and possibly a new enemy.   
"Well, you are not Brock, so you must be Parker."   
Spider-Man turned to see a rather thin white cybernetic costumed man greet him.  
"Excuse me?" He tried to act as though he didn't recognize his own name.  
"Well, even though our symbiotes are his other's great ancestors, they can still communicate with one and another. Surprising that the same language is kept for over four million years."   
Spider-Man sighed, as he had to deal with yet another symbiotic nut. "Brock is always trying to ruin my reputation. He always linked me to that idiot photographer."   
The new symbiote smiled. "Very well. I believe the mandatory introductions are in order. Let's just skip the cliché hero villain brawl shall we? I'm pretty sure you have questions and I have the answers."   
Although he was at a loss for words, Spider-Man's curiosity overwhelmed him. "Fine, what's the cost?"   
"It's all off the record." He replied with a bit of sarcasm. "In this guise, I refer to myself as Archeville, Dr. Archeville."  
"I get it.... like an arch villain." Spider-Man prepared himself for a double cross.   
"Well, to those who only wish to interfere with my plans. You do not fall into that category yet." He smiled as he added emphasis to the last word.   
Spider-Man made a quick hypothesis. "So, which designate are you? One, two, three, or four."   
"I'm number three if you must know. My brother is the second, and as you know Brock was the fifth."   
"Brother? I don't suppose either of you want to eat my brains." Spider-Man pointed to his head.   
Archeville softly chuckled. "Many of the symbiote's weaknesses have been remedied. The requirement for a certain chemical and complete symbiotic bonding is resolved with one little creature."   
Spider-Man watched as part of the costume extended and revealed a small slug-like creature.   
"Yuck, I guess it's better to carry that thing around then wanting to eat brains all of the time."   
Archeville snickered once more. "Or to have rotting teeth from eating too much chocolate."   
"I don't get it. Why are you doing all of this?" Spider-Man asked to see if any signs of a double cross were present.   
"Well, let's just say I know that we share the same distinct scientific curiosities. This is what brought me here, to the Ark." The symbiote descended down, as Spider-Man had no choice but to follow.   
"Ark?"   
"A rather droll but obvious reference. It housed two factions of aliens; each one brandished an insignia upon them, much like a tattoo. Most likely, the first person who happened upon this place thought of the biblical reference, and well the rest is history."   
"I see, two kinds of each creature...something like that. I don't suppose you're going to tell me what they were?"   
"Precisely. And, I think you will find out what they are soon enough." Archeville quickly glanced from side to side.   
"What is it?" Spider-Man wondered if his Spider-Sense was off kilter.  
"I'm making sure my brother is not here. He would not enjoy your visit, if you catch my meaning." Archeville continued to walk as Spider-Man followed.   
"And your brother is?" Spider-Man anxiously awaited a name.   
"Well, since Apocalypse was taken by an ancient Egyptian mutant, my brother decided to use an equivalent word from the German language, Gotterdamerung. He loves to think himself as the absolute end to anyone who dared breach National Security. Rather trite but effective."   
Spider-Man took a hopeful guess. "He really must be one of those blind patriotic soldier types."  
"Brock managed to tell you a lot before you came. Either that, or I just fell for a setup on who he might be." Archeville smirked.   
"The latter." Spider-Man admitted with gall.   
"I suppose you are wondering why I appear metallic in nature, and not like a cloth costume?" Archeville changed his look to one like Spider-Man's. The appearance almost looked like a white version of Carnage.   
"Yeah...you can change back. I like the Cybersymbiote look." Spider-Man tried to hide his uneasy feeling.   
"Brock complained that I looked too much like Cletus as well. But, I didn't want my brother's knight in shining armor routine either. I guess it's better for the lesser of two evils." Archeville seemed to rearrange back into his armored appearance.   
"Whoa, that's quite the change. I guess your brother is into the medieval thing."   
Archeville shrugged. "Something like that, yes."   
"So what is it that you want from me?" Spider-Man was getting impatient.   
Archeville sighed. "To keep doing what you have been doing. You see once all of this finally gets out, then I can have my old job of back-engineering the alien's technology. That's why they dubbed it Xenotech. I've heard you already bumped into our little robot friends."   
Spider-Man nodded with contempt. "Yeah, I'm really beginning to get annoyed by anything mechanical."   
Archeville barely held in an outburst of laughter. "Just wait and see what's next. You're going to love it. My little Xenotech Sentinels pale in comparison for what is to come."   
"Look, you've got the mad scientist routine down. Just tell me what you want so I can go." Spider-Man was being wary of any double cross.   
"Oh, all right. I was the one that helped Brock with his plan. I used him as a scapegoat to get information released. There, happy?"   
Spider-Man glared at the conniving symbiote. "Peachy. I guess I'm the extra incentive."   
"Yes, I didn't plan on Jonah assigning you, but I am happy. My brother has had some dealings with reporters and photographers that weren't quite as nice."  
Spider-Man tried to make sense of his rambling. "Look, I just came here to confirm this was real not some elaborate setup or hoax by someone like Mysterio. I've done that. Now it's time for me to leave."   
Archeville watched Spider-Man start to depart from the ship. "How's Mary Jane's life insurance policy?"   
Spider-Man stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Archeville. "WHAT?"  
"I've got your attention now, good. I must admit that I pulled the strings to get someone else a little bit brighter than Brock. And that person is you."   
Spider-Man clenched his fists. "I've had someone already pull my strings once, I won't let it happen again."   
"Oh yes, the whole Goblin-Clone debacle. My best friend's father is my worst enemy that made me think I was a clone. It sounds like a teenager's conversation after she watches Jerry Springer and the Discovery channel." Archeville explained with an uncaring attitude.   
Spider-Man attempted to contain to growing rage from within. "How do you know so much?"   
"Very good, it takes a strong man to ask me that instead of the pitiful remark of 'You wouldn't know how I felt unless you experienced it.'"  
"You're right. My patience is wearing very thin. Now, answer my question." Spider-Man stepped closer as his voice grew as cold as dry ice.   
"Come on. They've kept a secret about a ship sticking out from a volcano for over fifty years and you ask how they know so much? I guess at this point of time you expect me to not answer and whip out a cigarette and light it." Archeville knocked on Spider-Man's head with a fist.   
Spider-Man gripped Archeville's arm tightly. "I don't care what happens to you, but I do have a responsibility to those who might get hurt besides Brock. I need to know if there is anyone else in immediate danger."   
"There is only one other little woman who got away. A former prospective co-worker of mine, her name is Josie Beller. She was freed when Venom decided to jump ship. But no need to worry. She has company of the super heroic kind. Although, they are relatively new, pardon all the puns."  
Spider-Man released his grip. "You are completely demented. If Mary Jane or this Josie Beller get hurt, I'm coming back to find you. And, I will find out what was in this ship without releasing any information. I'm no longer a party to anyone's twisted little games. Find another little puppet."   
Archeville sarcastically applauded. "Nice speech and without the little index cards to help you."   
"I'll be sure to send you a copy. Now, if you don't mind I'll be swinging out of here." Spider-Man departed from the Ark as Archeville smiled.  
"Oh, you'll have no choice in the matter I'm afraid. Watch the Second step, it's a doozy." Archeville slipped into shadows of the great empty space ship.   
Late the next afternoon....  
Peter placed his telescopic lens on the camera and took a shot of an armed guard right next to sign that designated the base. He quickly put the camera back in the bag as his spider-sense warned him of an approaching white truck with two guards in it. He quickly darted out of sight as the truck passed by him. He left for his return flight home, anxious to feel the warmth of his wife once more. He sat silently in hopes that his spider-sense would not warn him of any followers, who would make Archeville's threat a true one. He slipped in unnoticed into his house as he developed the pictures with a somber attitude of one whom has just attended the funeral of a friend. He popped his head in the window to see Mary Jane talking to someone, but Parker felt Brock couldn't have recovered that quickly, even with his bond to the symbiote. Mary Jane must have called in some help after all as he recommended. Peter stared in awe at the man sitting in a chair across the room, Captain America. Parker shook his head for a moment to make sure what he had just experienced wasn't causing hallucinations. Parker would have to wait to find out the answer to his obvious question later. As it was getting rather late, he grabbed the finished photo and departed for the Bugle.   
Peter walked in the door as he spied a solitary light emanating from Jonah's office.  
"Count on old pickle puss to always work late. I'm glad no one else is here to see this." Parker commented beneath his breath.   
He knocked on the door as a booming voice replied.   
"Who is it?" The editor's exclamation almost rattled the windowpane on his office door.   
Peter wondered whether or not to answer. "It's me sir. I have something for you."   
"Come on in boy, I've been waiting for this."   
Peter was greeted with a smoke filled room and the boss with a lit stogie in his chair.  
"I'm glad you made it back in one piece. What do you have?" Mr. Jameson stood up and placed his arms on his desk as he lurched forward.   
Peter began to hand over the picture as his Spider-Sense started to go berserk.  
What the heck is going on? Peter looked around to see if he could spot anything wrong.   
"Something wrong Parker?" Jonah's facial expression grew darker.   
Peter shook as he handed over the picture, his Spider-Sense wailing away at him as he did. "No, I almost got caught back there, I guess I'm a little nervous about being followed."   
I just hope Mary Jane is okay. I need to get out of here and find out what is causing this!  
"Oh, it's not the military you should be worried about Parker." Jonah grabbed another picture from the desk.   
Peter's Spider-Sense flailed one last time, then came to a dead stop as Jonah handed him the picture. It was a picture of him taking off his mask.   
Peter's instinct of protecting his identity kicked in. "Oh, Brock has always hated my guts. This is a farce."   
Jonah stoically stood still. "Nice try, but this one wasn't by Parker. I checked the type of paper used to develop it. It's one assigned for military use. It came along with the envelope of the picture of that ship in the volcano."  
Parker shook his head. "Brock obviously worked for the government, or a branch of it. He must have gotten one of my pictures of Spider-Man and altered it."   
Jonah grunted with contempt. "You think I am that ignorant. You want to know the truth on why I treated you so roughly. Because I always thought you had the web-slinging idiot on the take. Some of the angles of your shots couldn't be possible without his help. I got my title of Editor for a reason boy. The matter of the fact that Brock would go to great lengths to get something newsworthy and not want credit for it is beyond my comprehension. That's why I sent you Parker. You have just proven to me that one photo is real, why should I believe the other one is not?"   
"Look, I admit I do have Spider-Man grab a few shots for me, but he charges way too much."   
Oh good one Parker, think of another brilliant one.  
Jonah shook his head. "Did I mention about one third of your shots are at those particular angles? It's over son. I know who and what you are. Spider-Man, a masked menace to society."   
Please, don't let this be happening! Not now! OH GOD I BETTER RES...  
Jonah continued. "Your silence confirms that fact."  
Parker bowed his head in submission. "Fine, it's true. You're right. I'm Spider-Man. Make it the front page if you want."  
Jonah grew a bit irate. "What I am about to say, will surprise me more than it will you. Right now, my job is the Editor. Part of that job is to prioritize the news. I can't let personal feelings get in the way. In weird sense of irony, you saved yourself from being revealed by getting this picture. You see, no one would care about the Identity of Spider-Man. Everyone cares about what has been happening, with all these mechanical constructs and armored soldiers running around. Everyone has the right to know it's coming from one source, the military base at that volcano."  
Parker was still at a loss for words, even though a river of relief flowed through him.   
Jonah took a glance at Parker's picture. "The point is this Sector 17 will sell more than revealing your sorry face to the entire world."  
Parker managed only two words from his mouth. "My job?"  
"This is the surprising part. Simple blackmail. I keep the truth locked up about you and you will get the exclusive shots I need to reveal this thing piece by piece. And, one more thing. Do you have those gadgets you spin those webs with?"  
Peter nervously nodded. "Ye..ye...yeah."   
"Good. Get them for me, now." Jonah barked as Parker quickly fetched a pair from his desk.   
He came back and gave them to Jonah. "Why do you want these?"   
Jonah pulled out his chair. "What do you think? Sit."   
Oh no....not this...please spare me this...  
"Now, how do these confounded things work? And don't mess with me or I'll make your life even more miserable.   
Parker showed Johan which way to point the spinners. "That way and press here to release a cord."   
Jonah shot the webbing with beginner's luck and tied Parker up. He then proceeded to kick the chair as it rolled across the floor. The chair hit a bump in the floor and dumped Peter on the ground with a thud. Jonah placed the spinners with a slam on the desk and departed with one last comment.   
"After all this is over, you better retire to your cobwebs boy, or I will have my day." Jonah slammed the door to his office.  
This just didn't happen. Please someone wake me up.   
Even with his enhanced strength, Peter could not break free of his own well-tied webbing. He struggled to at least get upright as he heard the door open once more.   
"Hello? Jonah?" Parker was wondering what was next.   
A freckled face, rather attractive woman entered. "You're boss just zoomed by me in a fluster and said I was to have you as photographer. And, do you mind me asking what the heck just happened?"   
"No time to explain just find a real sharp object. Oh, I'm Peter Parker, tied up photographer as Jonah said."   
The woman smiled. "Irene Merryweather, I'm the new reporter assigned to the Sector 17 case." {Eic Note: *The events take place a little bit after Cable #2 of MU:TF}   
"Pleased to meet your acquaintance. Now, if you don't mind..."   
Please, don't let her go over to the desk....  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Irene instantly went over and began looking through Jonah's desk for a pair of scissors. Her eyes caught the two pictures on the desk. She stared at one, then back at Parker and at the picture again.   
OH Nooo.........  
The door opened with a creak as Parker and Merryweather entered his house. The Patriotic soldier of legend stood up upon their arrival. Mary Jane quickly noticed the woman along side Peter.  
"Who's this?" Mary Jane glowered at Peter.   
"Irene Merryweather, a new reporter for the Bugle. She and Jonah just found out...everything."  
Mary Jane sat right back down from the startling statement.  
"Well, then it's safe to ask you in front of someone that knows your secret. I'll just ask that you keep it off the record Ms. Merryweather." He stepped forward as both Peter and Irene regarded him with awe.   
Captain America gave Parker a stern look. "I'll keep it short and simple. I know you like to play it solo. But, considering the circumstances, we can't ignore all our options. We're reforming the team. Son, we want you to be part of the new Avengers."   



	3. #3

Spider-Man #3   
"A Boatload of Consequences" Part 2  
By Karl V.   
  
Peter stood with his mouth open in shock and awe. He was trying to formulate what the man had said.   
"Excuse me, I'm running late meeting up with a friend." Irene interrupted as she quickly slipped out the door.  
Peter put his hand to his head. "I'm sorry, but I would only hinder the team. My Editor in Chief just found out my secret identity and is blackmailing me. There's too much trouble right there."   
Captain America still stood like a statue. "Well, you are right. It is too much of a compromise to our mission. I hope you can find a way to remedy your situation. By the way, I also kept tabs on your friend upstairs. He's waiting for you."  
"VENOM! I almost forgot!" Peter raced up the stairs to the bedroom where Brock was recovering.   
Brock was lying comfortably on in the guestroom. "Took you long enough. I wasn't going to harm your precious wife. I mean, Captain America. I must really be a bur up your butt."   
Eddie smiled, as Parker remained silent. "I rather like that fact."  
Parker quickly got to the point. "Look, just tell what the heck is going on? Are you and Mysterio working together on this Ark thing? What's your connection with the two Cybersymbiotes."   
"Oh, I don't deal with people who wear fishbowls for a living. And, I'm pretty sure you got an idea of what's going on. I will sever my connection with Archeville and Gotterdamerung on my own, thank you very much." Brock started to change into Venom.   
"That's not what I meant about connections with those two. I meant, do you know who they are? As in, their real names." Peter was getting agitated with every second passing.   
"Oh, that. You're a good reporter web head, figure it out for yourself." Venom said with great sarcasm.   
Peter's face flushed in fury. "You've worn out your welcome. Get out."  
Venom grinned with all his white razor sharp teeth showing. "If you insist."   
Venom opened a window and slung out of Parker's bedroom on a line of webbing. Parker clenched his hand in a fist, exited the room and stomped heavily down the stairs. Mary Jane came out of the kitchen as she was surprised to see her husband there and Captain America gone. She quickly walked up to Parker and gave him a big hug as he returned it with equal passion. Mary Jane pushed off from the hug as her face grew dark and serious.   
"What are we going to do about Jonah?" She asked as Peter sighed with dread.   
"I hate to do it, but I have to ask Nate to wipe Jonah's mind. It's the only course of action I can think about."   
Mary Jane nodded her head. "That's the guy who got a following because of his mutant powers, right?"   
"Yeah, he can read people like a book. I'm just hoping he'll rip out a page for me." Peter grabbed a hold of Mary Jane's hand.   
"And what about that reporter? The one that came in and left so quickly." Mary Jane gripped his hand tightly.   
"She's okay. She said she had connections to a mutant, but didn't tell me whom. Hopefully, if Nate doesn't agree, she can find someone else who will." Peter reassured her more with a kiss.   
"Come on, let's worry about what will happen later. I just need to get out as for a little bit. Care to join me?" Peter smiled at his wife lovingly.   
"You got yourself a date Tiger." She wrapped her arm around his as they walked out the door.   
  
"You weak pathetic fools. Why do I deal with such rabble? I came here to make things work, like a well-oiled machine that has no flaws. And what happens? Someone throws in a wooden shoe, and none of you can seem to take it out." She hissed as her appearance was mired in the shadows.   
"Overseer, we did not expect designate Five's escape. I will personally see that he is silenced." The pitch-black robotic figure stated.   
"Gotterdamerung, I do not want that idiot harmed. His reputation is questionable by his peers, and no one will believe him as long as he remains alive. However, an important aspect of our operation has been lost. We must replace Brock with another who is more willing for the task."   
A bald headed rotund man grabbed a fist full of cordial cherries from the bowl. "Can I make a suggestion Overseer? I have connections to reporters."   
"Designate four, you are the most pathetic cur out of all of them. I do not want to hear your suggestions. We need another Designate to help our operations, not another reporter. And please do not make a mess this time."   
He coughed as the last cherry went down the wrong way. "Fine."   
"This gross negligence will eventually compromise my identity, something which I do not want at this point of conjecture. See to it that no further information is compromised, until I deem it necessary. I do not want yet another force to deal with. There are two already at work against me, and the information leaked may make the mutants the third. I will have to come up with a contingency plan in order to distract them. Find the one who uncovered the name of our operation and gave it to his own. He should be easily talked into going against the mutants, since that is his primary programming. Gotterdamerung, I assign you to this task, as he is in hiding at the moment."  
A raspy voice broke into the conversation. "I wouldn't trust my brother with this mission Overseer. His patriotism is too easy for him to be persuaded to the other side. I already implemented something that will bring the target from hiding. It's only a matter of time before the trap is sprung."   
"Designate three you are late for the meeting. And what is this about a trap?" The Overseer's curiosity overwhelmed her impatience.  
The tall thin man bowed apologetically. "Forgive me my liege, I had a few cobwebs to clean off the Ark. There was a problem with spiders. Anyway, I used the reprogrammed Prime Sentinel technology on a subject. She is currently aware of her situation unlike the rest of the sleepers. Although she has quite a brain and figured out a temporary measure..."  
"Enough! I will abide my time until the female reveals herself. I give you the task of forcing her hand to implement the Sentinel programming. We need to see if we can reprogramming works within a certain percentile in order to convert the rest to our cause."   
"But, the reporter Peter Parker has been informed by Designate Five of our operations and that the ship was inhabited. I was assigned to him, I should continue with my present course."   
"Parker is no longer your concern. Tend to your new task." She ordered once more.   
He sneered in wistful thought. Very well, I shall play the dragon for the Knights to slay. Since I gave Parker her name, he should show up soon. I just hope I'm not too late.  
"As you command, the round table shall be rolled over Ms. Beller, until she is road kill or her suit gives out. Whichever comes first." He bowed and left the room.   
"As for this Parker, his search will never reach fruition until all is revealed. Let him continue his mission as it will keep him from our operations." The Overseer departed as the others got up and left as well.   
  
  
Peter walked to the arranged meeting place as he noted it was a slight grease pit. He ordered a bagel burger from the blonde waitress, after hearing the only three options in the joint. He tapped his fingers impatiently as Irene came through the door. She sat down as a blonde waitress gave her a dirty look.   
"Sarah, I'm sorry I thought tonight was your night off." She tried to explain to the woman, as Peter watched intently.  
"I don't care what you do on your off time Irene. Is he with you?" Sarah coldly replied.  
Irene shook her head. "No, he's not here. He went out on a mission, and came back. The next one might be his last."   
Sarah just rolled her eyes and stomped off back into the kitchen area. Peter raised a curious brow.   
"I take it your contact has been here before, and had more than coffee and a bagel burger?" Peter realized how bad the statement sounded after the fact.  
Irene gave a blank stare. "Yes, it's a long story. So, why did you call me?"  
"I need your help. If your contact knows a telepath, I need to ask a favor. A real big one." Peter lowered his head at the thought of asking the next question.  
"Well, you're in bigger luck than you thought. My contact is a telepath, in fact I tell him often not to speak in my head. I have a bad feeling where you are going with this. " Irene suddenly realized Peter's intent.   
His face flushed deep red. "I can't allow my boss to know my secret identity. He promised he would reveal it to the world once this entire Sector 17 business is out of the way. By the way, who is it that you know?"   
"He's got a lot of names, but I use Cable or Nathan." Irene's face matched Peter's as the waitress came to their table at the mention of his name.   
Peter continued after the waitress stomped off once more. "Cable, whoa the last time I saw him was...way too long ago. Does he still run around with that group of his, X-Force?" Peter began his line of questioning.   
"Yes and no. It's kind of a rough situation right now. He's forming some preordained party, and his team doesn't know how quite to deal with it. " Irene noted with a shrug.   
"Can you set something up with him? I'd like to make my case directly, if possible." Peter said while Sarah handed them a check.   
"I'll see what I can do. But for now, I think we need to get cracking on Sector 17. Any ideas?" Irene paid the clerk while Parker put a tip on the table.   
Parker opened the door for Irene. "Well, whatever alien race was on that ship was huge. I mean at least thirty feet tall by my estimates. The government would have a hard time covering something up that size."   
"Yeah, I guess we need to start looking up all the technological aspects as well. I mean a team of soldiers with advanced weaponry, robots, all that has been happening has been around their technology." Irene told Parker as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.  
"You can focus on that part, while I can focus on finding out who the Five are." Peter looked to Irene for a reply.   
"Five, Twelve. What the heck is it with numbers lately?" Irene complained while Parker looked on with curiosity.   
"Cable's team is referred to as the Twelve. It's suppose to be a collective of people made to stop Apocalypse, not the literal one. I don't what will happen to him once he does accomplish his mission." Irene tried to hide her feelings of concern for someone who saved her life.   
Peter sighed for a moment. "There's another Nate I know that might be able to do it, but I gave him a whole lecture about not tampering with the minds of others. I could try, but I can't ask that of him. I'm probably about the only costumed person he trusts."   
"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Nate Grey?" Irene was stopped walking in amazement.   
Peter noticed her demeanor. "Yeah, why? Do you know him too?"   
"Hello! You must have not seen Cable in a long time! Ever bother to notice any similarities?" Irene waved her hand in front of his face.   
Peter thought for a moment. His face became contorted as he put the two images of the men in his head and compared them.   
"He's got a clone running around too?" He responded in awe.   
"Well, that was Stryfe, but he's dead. Nate Grey came from another dimension, as Cable told me."   
Parker simply nodded, as Irene seemed surprised that he understood what she just said. Peter hit his head.  
"Geez Nate told me this. I'm sorry I'm out of it, with all of this going on. Well at least I don't have another me coming back from another dimension, although I bumped into a futuristic version once." {That would be the Spider-man/Spider-Man 2099 special- KV}  
"It doesn't matter, it gives me a headache just thinking about it. I'll contact Cable about your dilemma as soon as I can. But, I have to warn you, he has a policy about the use of his powers for other people unless it suits his purposes." Irene stated with the utmost tact.   
"I know, I have myself between a rock and a hard place. At least I don't have to deal with clones anymore, although one was a good man."   
"Clones?" Irene asked as Peter sighed and related the whole sorted scenario to her.   
Epilogue:   
At an undisclosed Federal Medical Facility.  
"Hey Joe, how are you today?" The nurse asked with extreme interest as she twirled long black hair.  
"Fine Eliza. I haven't seen red for a long time." He winked at the woman as she smiled.   
Joe Wade continued to do his rounds as he checked on the patients, all former agents of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He was glad that he could walk around and not remain cooped up in a cell. Although every time the news reported something on Spider-man, it made him break a sweat. He just hoped another costumed Spider-hero would never rear his ugly head.   
Both turned to look to see the Doctor and some strange guests entering. The guests were covered head to toe in white clothing.   
"I didn't do anything Doc. Did I?" Joe chuckled while the nurse giggled along with him.   
The Doctor smirked. "Actually, these two men are here to see you Joe. They say that they have the technology to cure your condition."  
"What? I can be cured finally! I already lost one love due to this thing..." Joe became giddy with excitement.   
"Calm down. Allow these men to discuss their plan and all shall be fine. They guarantee they can make you whole once more."   
Joe nodded in elation. "Come with me, there is a meeting room a couple doors down."   
The two silently nodded in compliance as Joe escorted them to the room. The Doctor seemed to shake his head.   
"Long day doctor?" The nurse asked as she noticed his odd behavior.   
He put his hand to his head and wondered what gave him such a headache. "I guess so, I'm going to see if I can call it a day."  
"Well, I hope you get the rest of the day off. Looks like you could use it." The nurse smiled and continued about her work, as the Doctor looked for some painkillers.  
Joe smiled at the two odd doctors. "So, you can cure me of this Scarlet Fever I have? I mean once and for all."   
He gazed intently at the two men. They seemed to converse beneath their breath for a moment then looked at Joe once more.   
"Scarlet Fever?" One said in a questioning tone.  
Joe simply laughed. "Yeah, the nickname I gave my little trick. Since I turn into a sick demented robotic like version of a certain web head that wasn't Spider-Man. Thank goodness he's long gone now, and I haven't converted to him in a long time. I'm sorry, I guess you were thinking the actual disease. But, please refrain from saying his full name, it might cause an actual switch. That's the only reason I've been cooped up here for so long."   
"Of course, we have studied the technology used in your accidental creation. We can alter easily so that you can control the transformation." The other spoke with a raspy metallic voice.   
"Well, I was hoping more for a complete cure. Although the real Spider-man {Or so Joe thinks. The whole lovely Ben Reilly/ Peter Parker scenario...KV} cleared Scarlet's name, he's not looked upon as a great superhero." Joe explained to the two, as they seemed a bit disappointed.   
"Perhaps we can give a choice of a new body that does not resemble your current program. Another Spider type program, or something more to your liking. Would this interest you?"   
Joe was perplexed, as they seemed to make the offer in unison this time.  
"I guess, but I don't know much about the superhero business. Can I think it over?" Joe asked the Doctors.   
They nodded. "Yes, we will await your decision for now. We shall return tomorrow for your answer."   
Joe shook his head as they left the room. "I swear they sounded as though I had no choice. But, I guess they are right. I'll be glad when this is all over. I just don't want to see red anymore."   



	4. #4

Spider-Man # 4   
"A Day at the Office"   
He swung the air as the wind whistled in his ears. The few hours that had passed were intensely frustrating, as he had no leads on The Five. All of his contacts either shook in fear or shut up, or said they knew nothing and walked away. He wondered what could frighten such a veritable group of snitches. His Spider-Sense went off as he had a collision with a hard surface. Spider-Man stood up in a daze as a towering shadow of a man was cast upon him. He looked up to see a figure covered in ebony armor with jutting shoulder attachments. An odd helmet adorned his head as a faceplate covered his mouth. A long black cape flowed down to his ankles but did not touch the ground. His eyes gleamed with an unnatural red glow as he gazed upon Spider-Man.   
"Whoa, you like a bad refugee from a Japanese Anime." Spider-Man put some distance between them.   
His voice practically boomed. "And you have room to comment with your spandex uniform?"   
Spider-Man was caught off guard by the return quip. "You must be Archeville's brother. Gotta boomerang?"   
"I am Gotterdamerung. My brother is of no concern at the moment, but you are. Your search for the others of the Five has gotten my attention. Depending on the situation, it may be a good or..." The costumed man clenched his fists. "...bad thing."   
"Let me guess. You want me to run your own little agenda as well. Sorry, I already told your brother I wouldn't be his little marionette." Spider-Man began to leave as Gotterdamerung stopped him.   
"It is more of both our agendas. You wish to reveal the Five, fine. Our time grows short anyway. All I want is for one of the Five to be found. He is a greedy worthless politician."   
"Well, that narrows the field. What's in it for you?" Spider-Man lamented.   
Gotterdamerung bowed his head for a moment. "All I ask is that you not seek the identity of the Overseer. She has trusted me with her most guarded secrets, including her true appearance. The politician does not deserve to be one of us, and right now, is the most severe threat to National Security."   
Spider-Man was baffled. "Uh, I hate to say it, but don't you think National Security is basically out the window by now."   
Gotterdamerung shook his head. "There is still much that the world at large does not know. If this man is discredited, his stories will seem nothing more than a bunch of lies to cover his own tail."   
"I see. You want me to find proof of his misdeeds without linking him to the Five. What's in it for me?" Spider-Man was curious to find out.   
"You have a lead story for your newspaper." Gotterdamerung curtly responded.   
Spider-Man sighed. "Isn't there anyone who doesn't know my secret identity?"   
"Your current troubles are your own. I wish to know your answer, now." Gotterdamerung glared at Spider-Man.   
Spider-Man hesitated for a moment. "Fine, no Overseer. Just give me a name and I'll see what I can do."   
"His name is Shawn Berger. Oh, and one more thing. Try to discover my true identity and I will respond in the fashion of many of your other adversaries." Gotterdamerung departed.   
Spider-Man scratched his head. "Man, I just love these new set of villains lately. They just ask me to do something and don't even throw a punch. For now, I'll hold to our deal. But, that doesn't mean I can't get that dirty little rat to speak out. I have to use every resource at my command. That means I have to deal with something I've been trying to avoid. Ol' buzzhead and the fact that he knows my secret. I'm glad Mary Jane doesn't have days like this."   
A couple knocks on the door were heard as Mary Jane walked over to answer it. She opened it to see a young man about in his early twenties, with brown hair with white streaks on the front bangs. Mary Jane smiled as she asked him to come in. He walked in and sat down while Mary Jane sat across from him.   
"Nate, I'm sorry if you were busy with something, but this couldn't wait." Mary Jane sighed as she began to shake with nervousness.   
He noticed her demeanor and her mind overlapped with several thoughts. "I know about Peter's recent troubles. His voice rang in my head when Jonah found out. He doesn't know, but I established a permanent psychic link with him. He's a true friend to me, the only one I trust in this world. And if someone threatens that friendship, then I will respond."   
"I'm glad to hear that. But, I also wanted you to know that you're my last option. Peter would never ask you to wipe Jonah's mind. But, I'm not Peter. I've already experienced so much from the villains who found out Peter's identity. I don't even want to fathom what will happen if Jonah actually releases that kind of information."   
"You said I was the last option. Do you even have another one?" Another knock at the door interrupted the reply.   
Mary Jane opened the door to reveal a man wearing dark sunglasses and carrying a Seeing Eye cane. He wore a formal suit and entered at Mary Jane's behest.   
"Matt, please sit down. I'm glad you were able to come. I needed your legal expertise on this matter." The man sat next to Nate as he put out his hand.   
"I'm Matt Murdock, lawyer and friend of the Parkers. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance."   
"Nate Grey. I'm also a friend of Peter's. And Mary Jane's." The mutant shook Murdock's hand.   
"Ah yes, the New York prophet in the papers. I remember reading the stories awhile back. Fortunately, the Bugle has a Braille edition." Murdock smiled at the man.   
"Well, Matt I need to tell you it's okay with Nate. He knows Peter's secret as well. First, I want to see exactly what kind of figure I'm looking at if Jonah decides to go public with Spider-Man's identity." Mary Jane suggested to Matt.   
"Well, considering the overwhelming amount of proof printed almost daily in The Bugle, I'd say you could almost own the entire company. Libel, emotional trauma and distress, the list could go on." Matt noted sympathetically.   
"You intend to blackmail him." Nate seemed shocked by Mary Jane's first plan.   
Mary Jane nodded. "I guess there is no other way of putting it."   
"You're doing what is necessary to protect your husband. That's the other way of putting it." Matt consoled the woman.   
Mary Jane seemed to look out the window as though Peter were hanging right outside it. "I just hope that my first plan works. I don't want us to suffer anymore than we already have."   
  
  
"Well, looks who shaken out the cobwebs and greeted us with his presence." Jonah's greeting made Peter cringe.   
"Hey Pete. Jonah told us that you were working on the Sector 17 case. I take it that you've had a couple of rough nights." Rob patted Peter on the shoulder.   
"Yeah, you could say I've hit a couple of bumps along the road. Thanks for the concern." Peter smiled back at his friend then walked up to the editor.   
Jonah puffed a large amount of cigar smoke in Peter's face. "Come in boy, tell me what you've found out so far."   
Jonah opened the door as Peter entered. As soon as the door shut, Peter released his pent up anger.   
"Look, keep the sly innuendoes to yourself. If anyone in this building found out, you would be personally responsible for his or her safety. Or do you not care about the people that work here?" Peter remarked with a deep chill in his voice.   
"Well, that's not my problem, boy." Johan said with hatred filled whispering. "You decided to put on a mask, you have to pay for it."   
"What I did was out of responsibility for my loved ones. If I went around revealing my identity, everyone surrounding me would be threatened." Parker's face flushed red with growing rage.   
"It's the same risks that the boys in blue make every day and they do it without a face mask. They have respect and the law to back them up. You have nothing but your own personal gain for a sorry excuse to constantly break the law. You could have used your powers with a shield to back it up. Instead you make yourself one of these masked freaks, and that only invites more of them in. Boy, you've been responsible for every Vulture; Venom, Carnage, and every masked freak that has ventured into this town to prove themselves. I've told you this plenty of times with the mask on, and now I'm telling it straight to your face. You're going down for the choice you've made boy. And I will be the one to do it."   
Peter stood there and took the words in and let them back out. However, this time there was no protection of the mask that he wore. No satisfaction of being able to leap away while Johan was bound to his chair. He would have to go back out and wear the face of a man who had only been lectured by his boss. A burden of a secret lost that weighed heavily as he went for the door.   
Peter turned around for a moment. "I have an inside source that gave me some information about a politician. His name is Shawn Berger. The inside source told me that he has his hands in several funding projects for Sector 17, legally and illegally."   
"Good work. Was that in or out of the webs?" Jonah puffed a huge ring of smoke in the air from his cigar.   
"What does it matter to you?" Peter coughed when the second hand smoke hit his lungs.   
Jonah only smirked in discontent. "It doesn't. Now, leave this office before I decide to call in the exterminator."   
Peter glared at the man who let out another puff of smoke. He quickly turned around and opened the door.   
"Oh, and one more thing boy." Jonah spoke loud enough for the others in the office to hear.   
"Yes." Peter said coolly.   
"Don't be crawling around too many places or you'll be liable to get squashed by one of these masked freaks hanging around." Jonah closed the door with the last statement.   
Peter's longtime work friend noticed his demeanor. "Don't let him get to you Pete. He just wants the story of a lifetime, and he wants to get it anyway he can."   
"Rob, you don't know the half of it." Peter snapped at him.   
The older black gentleman seemed taken aback by Peter's cold comeback. "Sorry Pete. I didn't realize the old man had you on the ropes lately."   
Peter regained his composure. "I'm sorry. It's everything that's happening lately. It's like every dirty little secret is about to come out from the woodwork."   
"Yeah, there has to be government involvement in a setup like Sector 17. It's become the new Roswell of the coming millennium. Something like this I had to come out of retirement." Rob explained to Peter.   
Peter nodded. "I know. Well, I'll be spending a lot of nights getting contacts and pictures where I can. Tell everyone I won't be around the office during the day anymore. But, leave the old man out of it. He works late anyway, and I'll hand in my assignments to him."   
"You got it Pete. Tell Mary Jane that the misses says hi. Include me in that too." Rob winked and patted Peter on the shoulder.   
"I will. Thanks Rob." Peter exited the office with a slight slam of the door.   
  
  
Jonah finished working for the night as he put out his cigar. The door creaked as it opened up to reveal a rather ravishing redhead with an equally red flush face. It was one of rage and spite.   
"How dare you treat my husband like that in front of his peers?" She snapped at Jonah.   
"Mrs. Parker, your husband made a choice to be a vigilante instead of a cop or something else that didn't require the use of the mask. Now, he has to live with that choice." Jonah snuffed out his cigar.   
Mary Jane clenched her hands in fury. "And so will I. There are only a few villains who know his secret identity and wish to keep him and me alive for their continual amusement when they torture us. There are others that once they find out, will have no problem killing the both of us. Do you really want to be an accessory to murder, Mr. Jameson?" Mary Jane silently hoped that one of her tactics would save her from using the last resort.   
Jonah glared at the woman. "If you think I would feel guilty for either of your deaths, you're wrong. Those who conspire to keep masked freaks on the street are as guilty as the ones that wear the masks."   
"Fine, Mr. Jameson. But, if you do decide to release the information concerning my husband, you will face the biggest lawsuit in the history of publication. All that amount of garbage you spilled about my husband will equal a treasure so great it will cost you your job." Mary Jane slammed her fist down on the desk.   
"Are you attempting to blackmail me Mrs. Parker?" Jonah's stoic face gave no indication of changing his mind.   
"No, I'm telling you I will not stand here and let you threaten what I hold most dear." Mary Jane said defiantly.   
"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Mrs. Parker. If it costs me my job, and it gets one more masked freak off the streets. Then, that's exactly what I will do." Jonah began to walk towards the door to show Mary Jane out. He opened the door and waved his hand.   
Mary Jane bowed her head, almost as though she nodded. "Fine, I'm sorry it has to be this way."   
"Well, I'm not. Tell your husband he has better things to do then send his wife to threaten me." Jonah slammed the door behind her as he sat down and held his head in his hands.   
Outside of the building Nate Grey, the mutant known as the X-Man, reached in Jonah's mind and pulled the mask over Peter's face once more. Mary Jane walked out to see the levitating young man float down next to her.   
"I did what was needed. If it's any consolation, you would have convinced me to stay quiet." Nate placed his hand on her shoulder.   
Mary Jane allowed a slight smirk. "Thank you. I just need to be alone for a moment."   
Nate Gray nodded in understanding. "Okay, be careful."   
Mary Jane had walked several blocks away before another shadowy apparition appeared.   
"Peter, is that you?" She asked as it darted away.   
"No my dear. I'm afraid not." The menacing voice sent chills down her spine.   
"NATE! Can you hear me?" Mary Jane tried to yell in hopes that the mutant was still nearby.   
"No time for other saviors you harlot. The Green Goblin has need for you, as a test subject." An evil laughter filled the night air as he whisked Mary Jane away to an unknown destination. 


End file.
